A Blonde Haired boy
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex meets Yassen on the roof a year later. and saves alex . and than something drastic happens 2 men like him both knew his father... might contain slash in some chapters
1. THE HELICOPTER

The boy was standing on a roof top in central London; he could see a patch of brown on the cross of the heli-pad. This is where he and Yassen met a year ago and now again in the distance Alex could see a helicopter.

Yassen Gregorovich could see a boy standing on the rooftop of the biggest building in London, that's where he met Alexander Jonathan Rider a year ago and Yassen remembered it well. "Hello, little Alex!" He shouted to be heard as the engines died to a stop, "Mr. Gregorovich. What do you need this meeting for?" Alex said in a voice that had turned professional.

"Can't I visit my old friend?" Yassen asked Alex pretended to think it over

"Why not? Shoot" they both smirked at the word he chose. "so how do you like this work?"the Russian asked the boy "no i want out and MI6 wont let me" he shrugged.

"I can get you out"

"then get me out " Alex said

" listen when I say we have to fake your death oh and so you know I have a secret and I would like you to know I am your father

"

"do it what ever it takes " Yassen took his wrd and got young Alex out of MI 6 but got him as a scorpia assassin.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Ash again

Chapter 2 of blond haired boy

Ash stood and stared at the assassin in front of him, "Yeah sure I will." His god son stood in front of him and he looked so much like his uncle and his father and mother so much he couldn't look him in the eyes, John's eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Ash" he said Ash slowly as if he did like the name, what John did when he was thinking and a lump formed in the man's throat.

"WE can finish your training in the mean time we need to get you re- joined in Scorpia," he said and shook hands with the most wanted man in the world.

A/N: oh yeah! I did it! Took a while so sorry if it doesn't make sense to chapter 1! Sorry it was so short!


	3. Chapter 3 moving and hair cuts

Chapter 3

Their hands touched and Alex rider's fate was decided. He was now going into training, by his new mentor, Yassen Gregorovich.

"So we're going to my house in Russia. You and I will stay there 1 year training and doing missions in between." He said in Russian while cutting the teens long blond locks.

A/N: short I know! Writers block I need help! Help? Any ways R&amp; R !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex Rider stared at his hair he had waited to get long since Ian had died, falling to the floor.

"Okay" he said and so for many hours the assassin spent fixing Alex's body, face, clothes, accent and he was now Demetri Sorov.

Russian and half English was at a boarding school for 2 years and now was coming home to his father, mother had died when he was 10 and he was famous a little since his father was super rich a general and million air.

A/N: short! I only write this when I know what I want to write.


	5. Chapter 5 slash

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay this is a one shot of a slash in the story if my friend likes it in will try to continue it sorry if it sucks!

Yassen stared at the son of his dead mentor and slowly but vastly put his lips on the younger blonds. And brown eyes gazed up in his shocked yet, the assassin didn't show him any emotions.

"Wha-?" the teen asked than moaned as the toung went in his mouth swirling with practiced movements.

"You remind me of your father. "He said and the teen put his legs on the assassins.

"Alex, not like this, not now" the man rocked up on him one last time and walked away.

Alex was left panting from the make out session yet he didn't get to come.

With a groan he walked into the bathroom…

A/N: Okay one or You guys asked for a slash so there it was! I am not good at this but post if YOU want more.


	6. Chapter 6 lessons

Chapter 6: first lesson

A/N: no slash in this chapter

When Alex walked into bathroom he took a shower washing off the left over hairs from the cut and he let the hot water touch his newly exposed scalp. After the shower he put on the clothing that was on the toilet seat and brushed his teeth.

= line break =

In the other room Yassen heard little Alex humming to himself and watched as the teen got tea ready he asked lowly in Russian if he wanted anything than turned and put scalding hot water on his new mentor. That started a full on spar.

Geri /kick (A/N: sorry I don't know much about karate) and about ten minutes in Alex was pinned to the wall, and the man was laughing.

"Вы напоминаете мне вашего отца"

("You remind me so much of your father…..")

Alex than ducked out of the assassins arms and sat on the couch and answering the man's questions but wasn't fully there. Sure Yassen could see the boy but his eyes were distant.

"Can I go outside Yass?" the man's breath hitched at the nickname that his father called him sometimes.

"Anything Alex do anything."

Yassen twisted the ring on his ring finger, when john had died the rings had went to him, he kept Helens in his house in San Francisco under key and lock

= line break =

Alex had tears running down his face, Yassen knew his father, he had even hinted that they had been lovers and Alex didn't want to be his lousy second. If his mentor still loved his father he wouldn't do anything about it but learn to ignore when it was mention or if Yassen pulled off the stunt of kissing.

(A/N: this song is gone forever that Alex will sing)

"_**Don't know what's going on**_

_**Don't know what went wrong **_

_**Feels like a hundred years I **_

_**Still can't believe you're gone**_

_**So I'll stay up all night**_

_**With these blood shot eyes**_

_**While these walls surround**_

_**Me with the story of our life**_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

_**I tell myself not to miss **_

_**You at all **_

_**I'm not lying denying that I**_

_**Feel so much better**_

_**That you're gone forever**_

_**Now that things are coming clear**_

_**And I don't need you here**_

_**And in this world around me**_

_**I'm glad you disappeared **_

_**So I'll stay up all night**_

_**Get drunk and fucking fight**_

_**Until the morning comes I'll**_

_**Forget about our life**_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

_**I tell myself not to miss **_

_**You at all **_

_**I'm not lying denying that I**_

_**Feel so much better**_

_**That you're gone forever**_

_**First time you screamed that name **_

_**I should have made you leave**_

_**I should have known it could be **_

_**So much better**_

_**I hope you're**_

_**Missing me**_

_**I hope I made you see**_

_**That I am gone forever**_

_**And now it's coming clear**_

_**That I don't need you here**_

_**And this world around me**_

_**I am glad you disappeared **_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

_**I tell myself not to miss **_

_**You at all **_

_**I'm not lying denying that I**_

_**Feel so much better**_

_**That you're gone forever**_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

_**I tell myself not to miss **_

_**You at all **_

_**I'm not lying denying that I**_

_**Feel so much better**_

_**That you're gone forever**_

_**And that you're gone forever**_

_**And that you're gone forever**_

_**And that you're gone forever"**_

Yassen Gregorovich paused in his stride out the door to see Alex with tears down his face and sinning; the wind blew those small tuffs around and made him look like a lonely rock star.

"Nice voice" Alex turns around and nods.

"Ian made me go to choir, said I need to learn to sing, or that in the field I can never be sure so use codes"

The older man winced at the mention of Ian Rider.

A/N:! Oh yeah! It was so much longer! The lyrics are: Gone Forever Three Days

Review!

Done by Jaylene olebar.3


	7. Chapter 7 shooting lessons

Chapter 7: shooting lessons

Alex stood with his arm up no aim what so ever and shot while turning his head away from the line of sight and shot each and every one dead center on.

"Again" his mentor said and pointed to the targets that had move mechanically and new ones stood in there spots.

They went from range to range, forest to plain lands, His hand gripping each gun as if it was a part of the arm.

"You're good Little Alex, like your father. But here, you'll be back in four days' time or there will be punishment."

Alex took the folder and looked in it.

\+ folder+

"Встретиться в 10:30 на кофе Лота и быть там в одиночестве,"

ASH

(Meet at 10:30 at coffee lota and be there alone.

ASH)

At 1030 Alex walked in and sat alone at the table while being alert and watching who came in and out, finally his godfather came in and sat down next to him.

"Привет Алекс так приятно для Вас, чтобы встретиться со мной здесь, У меня есть миссия для Вас: это касается человека, который тебе больно в прошлом."

(Hello Alex so nice for you to meet me here. I have a mission for you. It concerns a man that hurt you in the past.)

"Да неужели? Кто это?"

(Oh really? who is it?)

"Julia Rothman."

A/N: sorry it is short.


	8. Chapter 8 telling

Chapter 8

A/N: okay this is a mistake when in the previous chapter I meant to say woman. Sorry and thanks Seth 8627

"Julia Rothman? I thought she died on a plane crash?" he asked and stared at his father or well godfather.

"No she faked her death, and now she has betrayed Scorpia and we never forgive or forget." A curt nod and Alex stared and said: "It shall be done in the week."

= line break=

When his student walked in he was pale and held a suitcase in hand and he nodded and sat down on the bed and opened the suitcase.

"What is it?" Yassen asks in English and rubs his hand down the boys back stopping at his hip.

"Mission, have to kill Rothman, in 4 days."

"Very well, get prepared."

A/N: okay it is up but I can't think of anything else to write but it is up


	9. Chapter 9: Ash's first kiss

Chapter 9 of blond haired guy

'Okay' Alex stood in front of the door and looked in the room, he hadn't come here since he had given his vow of joining Scorpia and now he was sitting here in his own house Yassen beside him and now he had no idea what to do.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked looking at the older male and smiled slightly in thought.

"Sure" agreed the killer.

"Why do you kill?"

A frown came to his features one in not like a thousand, not many emotions crossed the man's face.

"For the money," was the curt reply.

"mm"

= line break=

Ash thought of John and how he and john had made love, firstly it was a drunken mistake and Ask was horney and the second it was a dare. And both men never backed out of a dare, so they had did it.

John said no more after that but he always found himself looking at the man when he was alive and always wishing for more, and now it all came back with his son.

"Hey" Alex said and smiled. Johns smile.

'He's not John' he thought yet his mouth dominated the Youngers before business went, and Ash finally felt whole. The young blond had frozen though and blue eyes stared into hazel ones and they looked shocked. But he stepped back.

Something John would and wouldn't do. Licking his lips the black haired man stepped behind his desk. He could wait, after all the boy was only what? 17? 16?

A/N: oh yeah! Two people love Alex or is it love? Yet he's in the middle of a triangle love


	10. Chapter 10 memories

Chapter 10: Memories

Okay this is like an out take it will be really nothing but part of the story

this was inspired by... i forgot her name but you might know who you are

_Alex stood stretching and sighed as he saw Wolf, Fox, and eagle walk over. They had been watching him ever since he got back from Cairo and he was sick and tired of it._

"_Hello Cub fancy seeing you here!" joke-ed Eagle which did little to make the blond laugh; he hadn't laughed much since Jack had died._

"_Right I know you are watching me so back the freaking off!" Alex stood up and left the gym with Tom following him and a last glare back at the men for disrupting his peace._

"_Hey Al were those the punks that you met at Breacon Beacons?" he asked and held up his photo of them on a ski trip with Ian._

"_Yes, we should go back there." Commented Alex and pointed at the photo._

"_Yes it's been a while." _

**Memories 2**

**The gun was lying at the edge of the chair, the man looked at it and so did Alex. **

"**You will die by my hand Rider!" yelled the man he decided to call **_**'black felt' **_**he had notes on his arms with a black marker so it was appropriate. **

**Sighing the teen lifted his foot and did karate kick that knocked the man down with a cry of pain. He had aimed at his stomach etc. not that he would get up without being in pain at his privet spot.**

"**Good bye" **

**BANG!**

**One bullet **

**One choice**

**One life**

**He had just killed someone, that wasn't his demented twin and oh how it hurt. **

_Memories 3 _

_Yassen Gregorovich glanced at his watch and stood up and walked over to the computer, he had been waiting for this song to come out since forever! It was a song that Alex had suggested before he had 'died' and that had been four months and he had just remembered._

'" _It's down by Taylor Swift'" he said and smiled and touched his arm._

_Yassen's p.o.v_

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**I do**

_You know we used to make mad love_

**I wish**

_So take a look at what you have done_

** I don't know what I did**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**I do**

_Now we got problems_

**Yes a million**

_And I don't think we can solve them_

**I will try**

_You made a really deep cut_

**Yes I can**

_And baby now we got bad blood_

**I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_Did you have to do that? I was thinking you could be trusted _

**I can never be trusted and I can't trust**

_Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_

**I am no longer shiny, but cold, emotionless**

_Did you have to hit me where I am weak? Baby I couldn't breathe _

**Did I have to almost die? I couldn't breathe**

_And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

**I am sorry John **

_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I _

**I don't have happy memories anymore**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**Yes I do**

_You know we used to make mad love_

**I wish**

_So take a look at what you have done_

**I don't know what I did**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_Now we got problems_

**Yes a million**

_And I don't think we can solve them_

**I will try**

_You made a really deep cut_

**Yes I can**

_And, now baby we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_

**No I am never fine; I have knife wounds on my back**

_So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last._

**It's always in the past, but will forever be with me**

_Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_

**I will never quit but these will all catch me in my sleep**

_And time to heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

**Time will never heal, don't save me**

_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

**I don't have happy memories anymore**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**Yes I do**

_You know we used to make mad love_

**I wish**

_So take a look at what you have done_

**I don't know what I did**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood _

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_Now we got problems_

**Yes a million**

_And I don't think we can solve them_

**I will try**

_You made a really deep cut_

**Yes I can**

_And, now baby we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry" **

_Band aids don't fix bullet holes_

**It never works**

_You say sorry just for show_

**I don't know what it means**

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts_

**Yes I am like ghosts**

_Band aids don't fix bullet holes_

**It never works**

_You say sorry just for show_

**I don't know what it means**

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts_

**Yes I am like ghosts**

_If you love like that blood runs cold_

**I don't know love**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_You know we used to make mad love (mad love)_

**I wish I wish**

_So take a look at what you've done_

**I don't know what I did**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood_

**Yes I do **

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry" **

_Now we got problems_

**I will try to solve them **

_And I don't think we can solve them (solve them)_

**Yes I can yes I can**

_You made a really deep cut_

**I know I can**

_And baby now we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_(Hey)_

"**I am so sorry"**

'_Cause baby we got bad blood_

_**Yes I do**_

_You know we used to make mad love_

**I wish**

_So take a look at what you've done (look at what you've done)_

_**I don't know what I did I don't know what I did**_

'_Cause baby we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_Now we got problems_

**Yes a million**

_And I don't think we can solve them_

**I will try**

_You made a really deep cut_

_**Yes I can**_

_And baby now we got bad blood_

**Yes I do**

_Hey_

"**I am so sorry"**

_I sigh the song totally goes with me, "I am so sorry" _

_I don't know what that means much, but I can try._

A/N: okay the song incase no one knows it is Taylor Swift "Bad Blood" I thought it appropriate for this story especially with these people! And I am sorry for not updating lots, its exam week and this is it!

Oh this I thought of while listening and thinking of a story for this or etc.!

Review!? Please?


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry it was so short

Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry it was so short**

YEARS AGO

Life is hard for an ex spy, even if you didn't retire as an assassin and that was what John had thought you never quit, cause it's the adrenaline, and that was what caused his death.

Recklessness and faith in MI6

"I will never be that again"

He murmured and the plane exploded


	12. Chapter 12: Never Again

Chapter 12: Never Again…

**A/N: this will be short again I usually just write what comes to my mind and see if I can get it to go along with my other chapters… so yeah!**

Alex stared as the man moved away from his lips and stared harder, than he ran as Ash was going to talk. No way could those men like him! Surly they would dominate him, they were to overprotective and plus Ash had killed his family!

_But he kissed you; you have to mean something to him._ My brain told me.

_Yassen killed Ian and you kissed him! _Ugh my brain was at war! Alex thought and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't see what the men could be attracted to; he was ordinary with blond hair and brown eyes. (I forgot what eye color I said he would have)

I was ugly, but they saw something, they had to Alex thought and walked away, he could try if they did, if they didn't…. they would never see him again.

**A/N: that was short, but i didn't know what to write mostly to get back on track of the chapter, plus i am stuck on reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Hero's Of Olympus, **

**thanks and Review! **


End file.
